Sorry seems to be the hardest word Zero lemon
by miss89
Summary: Christine loves to stroll around after the curfew and one night she gets caught by her crush, Zero. They are developing a huge argument causing the vampire girl to run away crying.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by XTwilighterxGraceX.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Get that Bloody Rose out of my face!" the dark haired vampire girl growled annoyed. She had sneaked out after classes to stroll around at the school grounds.  
- "Why are you not at your dorm? You know the curfew also include you, vampire" the silver haired guardian snapped at her. He has been bothered a lot with her lately, capturing her in walk around after the curfew, and now it was really getting on his nerves.  
- "I like to be out, what's the matter with that?!" she shouted at him slapping his Bloody Rose out of her face.  
- "You know there's a curfew!" he snapped coldly at her. He wasn't going to be friendly anymore. Not only she was a vampire – a pretty good looking one in the fact, but also that she was being very cocky and didn't listen a bit.  
- "And you know that thing is a threat to me" she replied cockily and demonstrative cross her arms over her chest.  
- "Get back to your dorm" Zero growled still holding the gun in his hand, ready to aim it if it was necessary.  
- "Please me" Christine rolled her eyes and turned on her heels ready to walk off. She glanced at him over her left shoulder. Sure she had had a smaller crush on the ex-human, but being rude to her was a big NO. One of the few things she couldn't accept people were to her.  
- "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Annoyed she turned to face him with clenched fists. A wicked wind slowly started to blow between the two of them. Zero aimed his gun at her head.  
- "Get that thing down!" Christine shouted at him getting all furious. She was usually a cocky vampire and not afraid of much, but Zero's Bloody Rose actually did scare her. She had seen him kill a Level E with it, so she kind of knew what he could do.  
- "Get back to your room you bloody vampire" he snapped at her refusing to lower his gun. The dark haired girl started to shake a little. She wasn't used to people called her 'a bloody vampire'. Tears began dwelling in her eyes and stopped the wind.  
- "You're nothing but a foolish, stupid... ex-human!" she yelled at him and ran back to her dorm, past Ichijo who just stepped out to look for her. The silver haired prefect glared after her. It wasn't his style to call people things, not even vampire even he despised them. Who could blame him? A vampire killed his family back then. He looked after her, hearing weak sobs. Even though he didn't like vampires, something about the pretty girl made him feel bad about what he said. She wasn't going to tell Kaname unless he forced her to, that was for sure.  
Christine ran past the vice president who looked after her. Sure she was usually a feisty vampire who liked a little joke now and then – but seeing her run off like that was a pretty rare sight.  
- "Huh? Christine?" Aido called after the crying girl. Though, she didn't stop. When she came to her room she locked herself in and shut the door behind her before falling onto her bed, burying her face in the soft pillows. She was used to people called her things, or well, Aido did. He liked giving her nicknames like; Hurricane-Christy or Wicked Wind or something like that. She found them pretty funny actually. A bloody vampire? It was a bit ironic when she thought about it. Bloody? The silly word that could mean two things. Why did everything have to be so hard to her? It was unfair. All the thoughts were only giving her headache.

While lying on her bed with her face buried in pillows someone suddenly knocked on the door. Her head shot up.  
- "Go away!" she yelled trying to calm down her voice. First she thought the person was going again but unfortunately it didn't happen. The door slowly opened and she jerked her head towards the opening and narrowed her eyes as a tall figure stepped inside.  
- "What do you want?" she snapped when she realised the person was Zero. He didn't answer her question but closed the room and slowly walked towards her bed. The girl's heart skipped a beat. She knew he hated to come at the Moon Dorm and only did when it was absolutely necessary.  
- "Are you suddenly deaf?" she hissed at him. The prefect sighed and walked up to her. He stared down at her with an emotionless face.  
- "You talk too much" he said calmly still with no emotion written on his face.  
- "What are you talking about?" she questioned from him not having clue of what he was talking about. He sighed and dumped down on the bed next to her and covered her mouth with one hand.  
- "You are talking too much.. shush" he said. She let out some incomprehensive words and took some deep breaths. After a short while he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Now there were no emotions written on her face. He glanced down at her with soft eyes, though the words were stuck in his throat. She looked back at him with a wondering face. In a way it made her feel guilty, but why did SHE have to apologize? If he hadn't pointed his Bloody Rose to her this wouldn't have happened. But also, seeing his slight purple eyes that soft made her feel warm inside.

Suddenly, Zero gasped in the need of air and took to his throat. His tattoo was glowing.  
- "Zero! What's wrong?" Christine asked with concern in her voice. He pushed her out of the way as he got up.  
- "Leave me" he hissed turning away from her wanting to get out of there. She grabbed him by his arm.  
- "No!" she stated not believing what happened next. He licked her neck before biting into it tasting her blood that rushed down his throat. She gasped, but placed a hand on his back as comfort. She knew about him but had never seen him like that. She let out a soft moan and he pulled away gently licking the new made wounds on her neck. She bit her lip and leaned in pecking his lips, making her taste her own blood. Feeling him tense made her tense too and in less than a few minutes they were sharing a passionately kiss. The girl flicked her tongue over his lips hinting for an entrance, but before she knew of it he brushed his own tongue inside her mouth, roaming every single inch causing her to let out a muffled moan in his mouth and swore she felt him smirk into the kiss. Once they parted they looked into each other's eye before turning back into a passionately tongue fight. She trailed her hands under his shirt feeling his hard rock abs and well toned chest, feeling them become tense by her touch. He tugged her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing her black bra. Then he began to kiss her down her chest and she pulled of his jacket and shirt in return. Once again she bit her lip of the excitement and ran her hands over his bare chest and abs.  
- "Zero" she moaned softly as he attacked her neck with his lips quickly finding her soft spot, making her let out soft moans as he sucked and kissed it. Her hands wandered over his shoulders, chest and to the rim of his pants. He smirked against her neck.  
- "I thought you were angry with me" he muttered against her skin making her shiver.  
- "Maybe I am" she said nibbling on his earlobe making him shiver a little. The guardian pressed her down onto the bed and attacked her neck once more, sliding one hand down her body, feeling her very shape. In one swift he managed to pull of her skirt leaving her in only underwear. The dark haired vampire smirked and arched her back a little enough for her to reach up and unclips her bra, before chucking it somewhere on the floor. He turned her too much on to stop now. He let go of her neck and went to suck on her right nibble making it hard. After a few minutes he switched and gave the left nibble same treatment. She moaned softly and intertwined her fingers in his silver hair. She wanted this and she wanted him.

Christine rubbed her hand against the bulge in his pants feeling him grow even more, pressing himself onto her hand wanting her touch. She smirked and kissed his neck. While massaging him she unbuckled his pants before throwing them on the bedroom floor. He smirked against her skin and slid his hand towards her female hood. The young vampire couldn't help herself from gasping when he touched the fabric of her panties, gently started to rub against them. She groaned of his touch gently squeezing his hard member through his boxers.  
- "Don't tease me" he groaned and slipped his hand into her panties rubbing against her wetness. She bit her lip.  
- "And what if I do?" she asked being cocky. He didn't answer the question but removed her last underwear and slipped two of his fingers into her making her gasp in pleasure. She moaned when he began to pump his fingers in and out of her – making him go slower. Christine groaned and he moved further down and licked her wetness. This time she let out a louder moan and grabbed the sheets with one hand while massaging her right breast with the other. He smirked at her and plunge his tongue deeper within her. He licked circles around her clit still pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her breath became heavier and while massaging her breast with one hand the other reached down and she started to play with herself. Zero removed his fingers and licked her deeply. With two fingers she parted her female hood allowing him more access.  
- "Oh God Zero... I think I'm gonna come.." she moaned out loud. He flicked his tongue over her entrance and clit driving her insane, and she released in his mouth letting out a deep breath. He licked his lips and removed his boxers positioning himself at her entrance. She leaned up and kissed him passionately to tell him to go on. Slowly he pushed his member into her making her squirm from the pain. He noticed and looked worried at her.  
- "It's okay... keep... going" she groaned and grabbed his shoulders. He nodded and began to move back and forth in a steady pace. The pain slowly took off leaving her in pure pleasure.  
- "Does it still hurt?" he asked. She shook her head a no and smiled up at him. He smiled at her and steadily picked up the speed. Soon she moaned in pure satisfaction and moaned for him to go faster and harder. He obeyed her wish and began to move faster, thrusting harder into her. She buckled her hips meeting his thrusts, feeling herself getting closer to her second climax.  
- "Zero!" she cried out his name as she came for second time tonight. A few more thrusts and he felt himself release inside of her.

He pulled out and rolled of her both panting. She giggled and covered their bodies.  
- "What so funny?" he asked turning towards her still panting a little.  
- "Oh nothing really" she stated and pecked his cheek. For some time there was a deadly silence between the two of them.  
- "I came to apologize for what I said" Zero broke the silence. Christine turned her head towards him and cracked a faint smile.  
- "Me too" she said in a low voice.  
- "So I'm forgiven?" he asked wrapping his strong arm around her waist.  
- "Am I?" she asked him back with a sly smirk. He smirked back at her and kissed her lips lovingly.  
- "I guess that was a yes" she giggled and snuggled up to him. Zero chuckled lightly and pulled her in for a tight hug. She was a vampire and kind of knew what he was thinking. Zero, himself was developing strong sentences, so in a way they both knew this would happen.  
- "I love you" he whispered in her ear before kissing it softly.  
- "I love you too Zero.. I always did" she said and smiled up at him. He chuckled and soon they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**From the author:** This was my Zero Kiryu lemon. I hope it was just as sexy as you told me it to be ^_~

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
